


Happy

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Reader, Chubby You, Cute, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Love, Modern AU, female insert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Everyone wants someone to love and to be loved.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Happy

Geralt was a fine specimen, to say the least.

And he knew.

Wherever he went, whatever he did men and women would drool after him.

At his younger age, he absolutely loved the attention. He got girlfriends easily. He was a typical womanizer or how others called him, a fuckboy. But he always treated women with kindness, care and respect, after all, his mother raised him to be a good man.

As he got older, he slowly began to hate the attention and his once loud personality changed for a quiet more reserved one. Every woman gave him lustful looks, which now he got disgusted by. He felt like a piece of meat.

He just wanted someone that wouldn’t only like him for his looks, for his muscles or abs, but for who he really was, he longs for someone to hold and be with.

One day, as he was at his local gym, he noticed a woman around his age. She looked unsure to him, so he figured that is was just someone new. He didn’t pay much attention to her as he continued with his usual work-out.

About twenty minutes passed, but since it was a weekday and it was also getting late, he and the woman he saw earlier were the only ones in the gym.

After some cardio, Geralt was drinking his water when he noticed the woman struggling with the weights. One of the machines had too much on for her and she was trying to pull them off of the machine. Geralt decided to head over and help.

“Let me help you.” he said as he easily removed the weights.

“Thank you so much.”

“They shouldn’t have left it like this. It’s a basic rule that you remove the weight after you’re done.” after he said that he was finally able to look at the woman. The first thing he noticed was the way she looked at him.

She was looking at him for only a mere second before returning back to her routine, but Geralt immediately noticed that she didn’t look at him like other women did. Geralt thought that it might be due to her appearance since she was chubby or she might be just shy. And for some reason, the thought didn’t leave him alone. He wanted to know, he needed to know why she was different. Why could she look at him differently? He wanted to ask his best friend, Jaskier but figured it wouldn’t be a good idea.

The next day, he didn’t see the woman. But the next week she was already in the gym by the time he arrived.

Geralt didn’t want to be the creepy stalker, so after about ten minutes he went over to her and started chatting about the equipment.

The first thing he noticed is that she was rather shy but still voiced her opinion. Geralt instantly knew that he liked her. Little did he know that he will develop stronger feelings for her.

That day, Geralt learned the name of the woman, Y/N Y/L/N.

***

“Sooooo, what about the handsome man in the gym? Are you dating yet?”

“No, Anna. I told you, a man like him wouldn’t date me.” you said. Your co-worker, Anna, had been a friend of yours for a long time. She’s the only one you talked to about Geralt. You had always been a big girl. And recently you decided to get into better shape, for yourself. And that is why you started going to the gym where you met him. Tall, handsome and has a perfect body, and not only that, but recently you got to know him better, and he was really kind and like a real gentleman.

“Oh come on, Y/N. You’re gorgeous! You could get that man!”

“Can we talk about something else? I feel like you are pressuring me and you’ll make me do something that will end with me being embarrassed in public…again.”

“Whatever.” she was still smiling, but you were glad she left the topic at that.

Later that day, after you finished your work, you headed to the gym for a quick work-out. You were slightly disappointed that your new friend wasn’t there. Anna’s words repeated themselves in your head.

After you were done, you went to get changed and headed home. As you exited the gym, you almost ran into Geralt as he opened the door to get it.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi!”

“Already done?” he asked, referring to your work out.

“Yes. I’m about to head home, you have a great time in there.”

“Thanks.”

You walked past him and closed the door behind yourself. As you walked down the street you heard the door reopen and footsteps came after you.

“Y/N!” you turned and saw Geralt behind you. “This might sound sudden to you, but can I ask you on a date? Something simple, like a coffee or tea or dinner?”

You were a bit shocked but ended up saying yes. Which made Geralt happy and nervous at the same time.

And sure enough, the next day you went with Geralt on a dinner date.

You wore a rather sexy dress, since Anna pressured you into wearing something sexier than cute or normal.

When Geralt came to pick you up, you opened the door and saw the handsome man wearing a nice button-up shirt with jeans, his white hair in a man bun.

“You look amazing.” as soon as he said that, your uncomfortable feeling just flew away. Suddenly you became a bit more confident and offered him a smile.

“Thank you! You look really handsome as well.”

He drove you to a nice restaurant. It looked really homey.

“The food here is amazing. Jaskier always brings me here.”

“Jaskier? Is he your friend?” you attempted at making small talk while you waited for the food.

“Yes. We met in elementary and he just stuck with me since then, we even work at the same place, just different jobs.”

“Oh, I see. He must be lovely.”

“Well, he is. What about you? Tell me about yourself, we met in the gym and talked a bit, but if you don’t mind I would like to know something more personal.” 

You felt at ease. It was so easy to talk to him, even if he looked a bit intimidating, there was something about him which calmed you. As you talked about yourself, your family, education and interests, you clearly saw his eyes shine.

Was it weird that it was only the first date, and he was acting like a love-sick teen?

But he couldn’t help it. Geralt enjoyed your voice very much and listened to anything you had to say, and when it was his turn to tell about himself, he made sure not to bore you. Something weird that Geralt noticed is that, he was usually a rather reserved and silent guy, but with you, words just came out of his mouth without any problems.

Fast forward a year and a half.

You are carrying boxes. You and Geralt just moved into your new place, together.

“Let me get that from you.” Geralt said as he saw you carrying a box, he didn’t know that it wasn’t heavy at all.

“I got it, thank you.” you said as you walked into the house and placed the box on the other boxes. “Is that all?”

“Yes, we are officially living together.” he said with a small smile on his face, he walked over to you and hugged you. You were just as happy to be in your new home with him.

For the next few days, both of you settled down, got your boxes cleaned and made the house to be a home where you’ll start your new life.

There was a lovely park near your home, so you had an idea of getting a dog, but Geralt needed more time to settle and get used to his new life, so the dog had to wait, but you were okay with that.

But the two of you often went on walks there, to get a better look at the place and also because there was a small café which sold the best ice cream you ever had.

After finding that place, Geralt and you often went there on dates. It was the perfect place, it had nice food and good drinks, and since it was close to your home, you didn’t have to travel a long way home if you wanted to jump into the bed with your lover.

One particular date, you were sitting alone, waiting for Geralt to arrive when you heard the two teenage girls sitting behind you talking about you and your appearance.

“Look at her.”

“She’s probably waiting for a date… I bet he won’t come.”

“Yeah. She’s ugly and fat.”

“I mean, what kind of depressed, desperate guy would go for her?” as they laughed, you really thought back in your life. Geralt is your first boyfriend, who really loves you for the way you are. Your previous boyfriend left when you weren’t willing to lose weight for him. But now, you were in love, and two teens won’t ruin that. You couldn’t wait to see their faces when they see you with Geralt.

And just as you finished your thought, the door opened, the girls behind you were obviously impressed judging by the noises they made.

Geralt got over to you, leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.

“Sorry, you had to wait.”

Complete silence.

The girls behind you probably forgot how to breathe.

“It’s okay.” you offered him a smile.

“Let’s order.”

You went on with your date, not caring and later completely forgetting about the girls behind your back.

However, when your date finished and you were getting ready to go home, you saw them staring at the two of you.

You gave them a taunting smile and left with Geralt.

That night, as you watched Geralt sleep, you realized how lucky you were to find someone who really loves you for yourself. You ran your finger gently down his face. Little did you know that although Geralt was asleep, he had the exact same thought about you.

Like a reflex, he pulled your body closer to his, took a deep breath and fell into an even deeper sleep. You slowly followed him to dreamland as you felt his hand grip your waist. You used to hate it when he did that when he touched your fat, but now, you were proud, and both of you were happy.


End file.
